earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Aut's Collective knowledge of Japan
TOWNS ## Haneisangaku ### -Haneisangaku was the metropolis built between Nagano and Toyama ### -Based on Yllalen’s friendship with Jaxosm ### -But now it's in an awkward position ### -When Yllalen moved out of Toyama, Haneisangaku fell ### -Now there is Toyama and Nagano ## Nagasaki ### -Their history is kinda blurry ### -They were established in May of 2019, originally it was going to be a single man ran town ### -But Lee joined in the wagon, and he’s been 50% of the town’s progression since ### -Bunny being the other 50% ## Ochitsuita ### It was autreymg’s town ### The name meant calm ### It was just my house ## Wakkanai ### -Wakkanai’s name is spelled wrong. It's supposed to be “I don’t know” in Japanese but the owner added an extra “k” ## Tottoshima ### -Tottoshima - The city of combined legacies. ### -Formerly two entirely separate cities, Tottoshima is a grand union between Tottori-Okayama and Hiroshima. ### -The Tottori-Okayama half of Tottoshima is a large port town with densely developed streets consisting of both traditionally-styled buildings and modern skyscrapers (Oh, and secret underground tunnels!). This half of the city contains an underground ice road station connecting the city to every other part of Japan, as well as an underground minecart rail that goes all the way to Korea! (The only city in Japan that has one of these!) ### -The Hiroshima half is currently still being recovered and developed, but you can expect great things to come. ## Choshi ''' ### -Choshi is a town on the farthest eastern peninsula in the Greater Tokyo Area. It has since claimed over the ruins of Omitama and is currently being developed. It’s the current heart of Japanese Villager Production as the homeblock lies directly upon a villager breeder. ## '''Kunashir ### -Kunashir is the first major island town within the great Japanese empire. it is located in the very south of the Kuril islands and has access to the Shinkansen underground ice transportation system. The town is fairly new and has been welcomed by the few but great citizens of the Kyushu region. It is probably one of the more dense towns, with it being and island, sometimes even having to build on water can be necessary. ### -If you are looking for some great sites in the southern region of kunashir is much more urban and has a large tower for a great viewing perspective of the rural demographic areas within the island, as well as an underground metro and the location of kunashir's spawn. ### -The northern region is littered with fairly japanese-esc style buildings and a rather large crystallised temple acting as a centerpiece. the mountainous volcanic region can also be found to the very north as well as @Fjolnir 's embassy which is a sight in itself. The national park is a 2x2 chunk alpine region in the southern kunashir's last remaining untouched wilderness it also has a tower for park rangers to tend to the animals and agricultural benefits kunashir can bring to the table. To conclude kunashir is an interesting place to visit at the very least. ## Toyama ### -Toyama is engulfed in mystery, Yllalen, mayor of Toyama ### -Toyama is a Japanese town located on the northern part of Honshu island and has access to the Sea of Japan. The town became more popular when Yllalen became a member of the Small Council, inviting all citizens to visit the work he had done since joining Japan. By now, in and around Toyama three secret underground bases and many more tunnels, suggesting that there were many other settlements before the town was created. ## Fukushima ### According to Fjolnir: “One day a man with a massive dick made a town in hakodate called fukushima : not the one with the nuclear meltdowns. it made a sexy af ship and all the citizens flocked to it. heavy involvement in the aynu independence movement, now its a popular destination for tourists who come to look at my dig bick” The End # EMPERORS ## Yllalen ### -Yllalen expanded Japan's territory north into Sakhalin ### -Yllalen had conspired against his people in creating one of the many civil wars with Jaxosm (see 3.3.3) ### -When dethroned Yllalen threatened not to back down from the throne ### -Yllalen has also had a history of “scary” sarcasm ### (About passing a law that'd take me 5 mins to write about incriminating Ukai for his actions) ### Yllalen also passed laws NR.1 & NR.2 # CONFLICTS ## -on 17 2019 japan got their cheeks clapped and let it be known we will come back and hit harder and stronger we will train our troops to the best they can be and when we do God have mercy on all of you ## ArdgRl’s revolution ### -Duskav and the Foedus Christina alliance also Portugal too ### -Ardg he went crazy posting kool-aid porn so dane told him to stop took huge actions against him ### -left during election and wanted to colonise Japan, this attracted the Foedus Christina. ### -Foedus Christina funded Ardg’s revolution ### -fairly chan takes over Korea and join revolution ### -France and Spain join against Japan ### -The Foedus guys pay him to play dirty and theatre ### -he was being a twat so they kicked him out that's what started it ### -NY is sort of behind him ### -Started it because: “was a federal republic”, “Japan was too monarchist” ### -He didn’t like the way things were done ### -It is thought that Baron (his new recruit) was a spy for Japan ### -ArdgRl made a 8 chunk town called Morioh that was his main place of dwelling. The name is a reference to the anime “JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure” ### -Majapahit is also allied with Ardg ## Yllalen’s Debacle ### -after Japan was attacked by 2 other nation’s and Baron the spy created his own nation (Ryukyu) “betraying” Japan fallen was removed from the throne and a new emperor was elected ### -However Yllalen threatened not to back down from the throne ### -It was revealed by Fjolnir that Yllalen had conspired against his people in creating one of the many civil wars with Jaxosm ### -Baron created Ryukyu of his own fee will saying “I just wanted to run things my own way while still helping Japan” # GOVERNMENT ## -19/07/2019: NR. 1 Law Regarding Infrastructure Projects Connecting Japan to other Nations ### https://docs.google.com/document/d/16CJZ5NIGBPQ_jzUzoEfQO7ebraxt2j3BGwk4_YVCorc/edit?usp=sharing ## -21/07/2019: Nr. 2 Law regarding the Standard of Foreign Relations for Japan ### https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QTeQUAdUhpUmTYIlmV41wqMu8E0XKZkheaL0-2R481U/edit?usp=sharing ## As of September 6th 2019 japan has become a “Confederation” ### The idea was that members of the nation would be allowed to make or join “clans”. # 'CLANS '(see 4.3) ## Ashikaga Clan - Emperor Yllalen - Toyama ## Shimazu Clan - Emperor Baron_Sigma - Yakushima ## Hokkaido - Not Yet Made ## Fujiawa - Not Yet Made Category:Japan Category:History Category:Politics Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Towns Category:Past Towns